Romano Gaga
by EvilxPineapple
Summary: Spain finds Romano singing some Lady Gaga with strange lyrics. Let the Spamano and Crack being.


_The paper work is still being handled, until then I don't own Hetalia._

The scent of freshly made pizza began to swirl around the kitchen as Spain took his creation out of the oven. Spain grinned before taking large, blissful smell. He was trying out a new recipe, a recipe he knew Romano would love. His already impossibly large grin grew at the simple thought of his darling Romano. Spain sighed happily as he closed and turned off the 6oven. When his love had asked for a pizza for dinner Spain wasted no time making it, from scratch of course. No frozen or delivery pizza was good enough for Romano. And maybe he didn't exactly ask, more demanded, but he had made such an adorable serious face that Spain could help but agree. Spain wiped his hands on his apron and looked around the kitchen. Oh, that was strange, Romano wasn't here. His love had an amazing gift of knowing exactly when the food was ready. He never missed the chance to eat and complain about the food. Ah, his Romano was so cute when he lied about hating his cooking. Wait, he had to focus and find Romano. It would be just like a game of hide and seek.

Hmm, where should Spain look first? Well, if Romano wasn't eating he was usually sleeping. So, he should check the couch, Romano liked to sleep there a lot. Spain smiled and took off his apron before walking out the kitchen. He swiftly walked through the many halls of his house to reach the living room. Quietly, he sneaked behind the couch where his precious Romano was sleeping

"Romano!" Spain called cheerily. He jumped out from behind the couch only to see it was empty.

Spain pouted. Where was his Romano? Well, he may be out in the tomato fields. No, they had harvest tomatoes not too long ago so there would be no need for Romano to be out there. Oh, he might be in his room. Yah that made sense! Spain's pout disappeared as he practically skipped his way to his loves room. He ran past hall after hall until he found the familiar path leading to Romano's room. With a final turn he saw Romano's door. Spain ran to the door, griping the handle ready to bursting in when suddenly he heard something.

It came from Romano's room and he could barely hear it through the closed door. Spain griped the metal door handle tighter as he placed an ear to the cold wood. The sound got a bit louder, slightly. He could just make out what it was. It sounded like someone singing. Spain's heart automatically stared to flutter, his Romano was singing. Spain loved it when Romano sang. Of course, he barely did, and he always got flustered and angry whenever Spain asked him to. But Spain loved the rich sound of Romano's voice, it sent shivers up his spine just thinking about it. He pressed his ear even closer to the door, straining to hear his loves voice. Ah, he could hear it. Spain smiled in bliss as he heard Romano sing a strangely familiar song. Spain's pout came back as soon as he realized he couldn't understand what Romano was saying. All he could hear was the catchy tune.

No, that was simply unacceptable. Spain must hear the words his Romano was singing. He looked down at the door handle before gulping. What if he disturbed Romano and he got mad at him. He didn't want Roma to be angry. No, Spain put on a determined face. He would hear his Romano sing. With a shaky breath Spain slowly turned the handle as slowly and silently as he could. AS soon as he had it turned as far as it would go he held his breath and inched the door open. When it was open just enough Spain peeked through the crack. Spain smiled at what he saw.

Romano stood in the middle of his room with his eyes closed. That was good, it meant he wouldn't see Spain peeking. His hands were pressed against the blockish head phones covering his ears, holding the music in. His lips moved softly forming the words. Spain felt his heart pound against his chest as he watched his usually high strung Italian relax. He was so caught up in staring that he almost forgot why he risked opening the door to begin with, to hear the words. As Spain listened he realized why the song sounded familiar, it was a pop song that was popular in America right now. It was by a strange singer called Lady Gaga. Spain didn't really listen to her but America had taken to blasting the currently popular music from his country at every meeting. He was actually surprised Romano listened to Lady Gaga. Spain shrugged and closed his eyes, listening to his love.

"_You know that I love boy, hot like __España_."

Spain snapped his eyes open. He was pretty sure that's not how the song went.

"_Don't call my name. Don't call my name, Antonio_." Spain's already pounding heart burst at the sound of his human name. "_I'm not your babe. I'm not your babe, Fernandez. Don't want to kiss don't want to touch. Just eat one more tomato and hush. Don't call my name. Don't call my name, Carrdio. "_

Spain stared at Romano shocked. He eyes where wide and his mouth was more than likely wide open. If it was he didn't notice, his mind had gone blank. Well, not necessarily blank. It was now stuck in a raging battle. One part of him wanted to simply stay hidden and listen to his Roma sing. The other wanted to jump out and screw the boy senseless. It was a really hard to chose. Finally Spain snapped out of his stupor and licked his dry lips. He decided on the first option, besides there was always the night. Spain's grip on the door tightened as he sat back to listening Romano sing. Well, that was before Romano started to swing his hips in time with the song. Option one quickly disappeared from his mind completely.

The pizza went cold and forgotten.

_Well, that was really weird and random. I was watching Spamano AMVs and I came to an Alejandro one and I suddenly realized the similarities between Alejandro and Antonio. I mean the both start with A man, if that's not meant to be I don't know what it. So the idea of Spain walking in on Romano singing Alejandro (with the improved lyrics) has been stuck in my head all week so I finally broke out of my laziness and wrote it. Yay. _

_Review n' stuff please. _


End file.
